What Would You Have Done?
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: Oneshot Drake's best friend is leaving him, but there's something she needs to know. Written for Krysscrossed I love ya, girl! :D


My dearest Kristen...I hope you like this story...I finally got it out and made just for you. :D I worked hard...and thinks pretty good...So I really hope you agree with me. Love ya tons, babe :D

* * *

What Would You Have Done?

What would you have done? What would you have done if a gorgeous girl came to live across the street from you? What would you have done if that girl took your breath away? What would you have done if that amazing girl became your best friend in the world? What would you have done if she completely ignored your attempts at flirting? What would you have done if you fell in love and it wasn't returned? What would you have done?

Drake stood by the huge picture windows looking out at the planes getting ready for the runway. The closest to Gateway 37 was headed to New York City. His features dipped down slightly as he glared at the plane. At that moment, he wished that something would happen. Maybe the pilots would come down with mad cow disease…Maybe the engine would fall out of the plane…Maybe some terrorists would attack the airport…Maybe, just maybe, a sudden blizzard would hit and ground all flights. Yeah, like it could ever snow in San Diego. He could wish…He could pray…But in the end; it wouldn't change what was going to happen in the next half hour.

Leaning forward, his forehead hit the cool glass pane. The reflection of his eyes was sad and desolate. If possible, they held a look of abandonment. Why did it have to happen to him? He had only heard of something like this happening in sappy love novels or those chic flicks his mom always watched. Wasn't the girl supposed to get the girl in the end? What happened to happily ever after? Where was the happy ending?

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he turned from the glass. Stuffing his hands deep into his hoodie's pocket, Drake's countinence brightened at the sight of the girl behind his melancholy mood. His beaming angel carefully threaded her way through the crowded terminal towards him. Blue eyes sparkling, her long brown ponytail swished with every step. Her guitar case, strapped to her back, bounced with every giddy step she took.

"Drake!" Mikayla grinned as she finally broke through the sea of people.

"Hey…did you get your ticket?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Her smile faded slightly as she nodded. "Yeah…A one way ticket to New York City…" She waved the boarding pass in front of Drake's nose.

It took all of Drake's will power to keep his hands buried in his pockets. All he wanted to do was to take the ticket and rip it to shreds…to keep the girl of his dreams from leaving. He had yet to tell her how he felt. Being known as a player always made it rather hard for girls to take him seriously. He could barely even believe how much he cared for her. He was Drake Bell, the guy who didn't fall in love. But, out of the blue, this girl walked into his world and stole away his heart.

The intercom buzzed broke through his thoughts as a lady made a clear announcement. "The nonstop flight from San Diego to New York City is now boarding. All passengers with small children or disabilities make your way to the boarding gate now."

Mikayla sucked in a deep breath as she rechecked her carry one bags. "Well…this is it…"

"Yeah, I-I guess it is…" Drake bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I can manage." She glanced up at him, smiling sadly. "Listen, Drake…"  
Drake's brown eyes lifted to meet her blue gaze. A small smile lit up his eyes as he took a step closer to her. "Yeah?"

Mikayla's tongue flicked out over her lips as she stared up at him. "I—Thank you…"

Eyes clouding in confusion, Drake laughed slightly. "For what?"

"For just being there when I needed a friend…For teaching me how to play the guitar…For being an awesome friend…" She knew it sounded extremely corny and stupid, but she had to tell him before she got on that plane.

Drake smiled, taking her hands in his. "Hey, it's hard trying not to treat someone as special as you differently."

The announcer came over the intercom again. "Now boarding all rows for the nonstop flight to New York."

Mikayla looked over her shoulder at the gate. "I-I gotta go…" Her eyes filled with heavy tears as she turned back to Drake.

Drake frowned, his grip tightening on her hands. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to get on that plane, but what could he do?

"Yeah…I guess…" Neither teen moved from where they stood.

"Last call for all rows on the nonstop flight to New York City." Mikayla slowly stepped back from Drake till only their fingertips touched. "Bye Drake." She whispered and turned to join the line headed down the gate tunnel.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Drake stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her back into his arms, his finger tips brushed her cheek. "I love you, Kay. I always have." His eyes searched hers briefly before his lips pressed sweetly against hers.

They stayed that way for at least a minute before another announcement over the intercom broke the moment. Mikayla slowly backed towards the door as she tried to sort through what had just happened.

"Miss? Miss, please hurry. We have about five minutes before the plane takes off." The stewardess took the shocked girl's ticket and ripped off the end. "Enjoy your flight."  
Nodding numbly, Mikayla glanced back at Drake as she slowly walked down the gate tunnel. Her brain was a jumbled mess as she struggled between what her head was saying and what her heart cried out.

What would you have done? What would you have done if your best friend declared his love for you? What would you have done if your best friend kissed you? What would you have done if when your lips touched his, sparks flew and fireworks exploded? What would you have done if you realized that you loved him back but couldn't stay? What would you have done?

Half way down the tunnel, Mikayla stopped and smacked her forehead. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Holding her bags tightly, she turned and raced back towards the gate.

Drake watched as his girl disappeared down the dim tunnel. There was nothing left for him to do but go home. Turning slowly, he dejectedly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Wait! Don't close the door!" Drake paused when he heard a faint voice and pounding feet headed back up the tunnel.

Mikayla burst through the doorway; her face alight with smiles as she stumbled towards an extremely bewildered Drake.

"Kay…wha?"

"Drake, I couldn't leave." She dropped her bags and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you." She whispered. A smile lifted her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Drake's arms tightened around her waist as he kissed her back. A laugh slowly bubbled up in his throat and burst forth joyously, ringing in the rafters. With a loud whoop, Drake lifted Kayla up in his arms and spun her around. Their laughter echoed down the airport terminal as they celebrated their love.

If you were in love, what would you have done?


End file.
